


不了情

by Lonicera_1995



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonicera_1995/pseuds/Lonicera_1995





	不了情

“可以说这种关系是牢不可破和坚如磐石的，就像没有及时换药的伤口纱布和血痂粘在一起一样，任何揭开它的小心翼翼的行为都将引起撕皮裂肉的痛楚。”

罗伊斯扒在莱万身下，津津有味地啃咬着渐渐苏醒的阴茎，他赤裸着身体，将几个小时前欢爱的痕迹暴露在空气中。奇异的感觉让莱万惊醒，他抬头看到留着金黄色头发的家伙在明目张胆地做羞耻的事情，没好气地用手臂敲打起床垫。罗伊斯倒不以为意，他当然知道他已经成功叫醒莱万，可他依旧装作毫不知情的样子，继续用舌头舔过阴茎的顶端。他从不认为口交是羞耻的行为，因为他心甘情愿。眼下他早已占有这个男人最珍重的东西，他很满足，发自内心的满足。莱万发觉对方没有停下的意思，索性向前移动身体，闭上眼睛享受起这难得的服务。阴茎顶到了喉咙的最深处，罗伊斯心里咒骂了一声，开始费力地吞吐起来，莱万感觉全身上下的液体都集中在两腿中间，他的脚一抖，白色的液体喷射出来。罗伊斯被呛了几口，但很快回过神来，把多余的液体吞咽下去，掀起被子跨坐在莱万的身上。  
“你的精力真旺盛。”莱万宠溺地望着罗伊斯的眼睛，“别过火，我要赶上午十点的火车，安娜还在家中等我。”  
罗伊斯听到安娜的名字嘴角突然颤动了一下，他欲言又止，缓缓贴上莱万的双唇，把残留的液体全部灌入莱万的口腔中。这个吻格外猛烈，莱万甚至有些把持不住，他将一只手搭在床头柜上分散压力，不料在无意间碰掉了自己的公文包，里面的东西摔出来，安娜的照片落在很显眼的地方。  
“你自己的味道如何？”罗伊斯的口吻像是在赌气。  
莱万侧着头盯着安娜的照片，没有回答罗伊斯的问题。他内心很矛盾，他总是在想，如果他没有给女儿克拉拉聘任家庭教师，或许罗伊斯就不会出现，而他也能继续和安娜平静地生活。可罗伊斯真的不会出现吗？他自己推翻了自己的假设。他自幼对面容姣好的女人无感，反而对身材健壮的男人情有独钟，从那时候开始，他就明白他是个性取向特殊的人。即便真的没有罗伊斯，他也会沉醉于另一个人的温柔乡。  
三年前，安娜的母亲患病，她不得不回乡探望，莱万又是个对事业专心致志的人，克拉拉尚且年幼，需要合适的人辅导，照顾，他便产生了请家庭教师的想法。罗伊斯，不过是恰巧在特定的时间闯入了他的世界而已。  
“你看你的情绪又上来了。”罗伊斯见莱万陷入沉默，自觉地翻过身，背对着他，“也罢。”  
莱万捡起安娜的照片收入公文包中，又情不自禁地环住罗伊斯的身体，轻轻地咬住他的耳垂。罗伊斯特有的体香弥漫在床头，搞得他精神错乱，他不得不承认，在降服自己这个问题上，任何人都不是罗伊斯的对手，他在两年前便有所体会。

“夫人回来了，在卧室等您。”  
那一日，莱万刚回到家便得知了这样的消息，他匆忙地跑进卧室推开门，果然见到一个人穿着丝质睡袍静静地站在床边。  
“你怎么回来了，母亲的病。。。”  
对方闻声转过头来，莱万看清楚他的脸后，下意识地退了几步，一时间不知所措。  
“你很惊讶吗？”戴着假发的罗伊斯不假思索地询问他。  
“你要做什么？！”  
“我不这样做，你到现在也不敢表露你的想法吧。”罗伊斯动手解开衣带，丝质的睡袍沿着背部缓缓褪下，“我明白你的意思，更明白我自己的意思。”  
“啊。。。”莱万慌了神，他不敢再看罗伊斯的脸，只是反手将他和安娜的合影甩到地上。  
“你不用在意她的相片。”罗伊斯一点点靠近莱万，“我忘记告诉你，家里让我立刻回去结婚，一个星期后我就离开这座城市。”  
说完，他把莱万按在门上用力堵住他的嘴。  
“你不想说什么吗？”  
“我想挽留你。”

罗伊斯口中的结婚对象叫斯嘉丽，两年来他尽心尽力地扮演好丈夫与父亲的角色，将最稳重的一面全部展现给了她。正如莱万对待安娜一样，罗伊斯也没有把他对斯嘉丽的感情归结为爱情，按照他们最真实的想法，那不过是一份发自内心的感动，就像含在嘴中的味道甜腻的马卡龙。房间的温度渐渐升高，被莱万紧紧勒住腰部的罗伊斯感觉有些燥热，他不耐烦地踢开被子打算换个姿势好让体温降下来。莱万显然不肯罗伊斯喘息的机会，趁机扣住罗伊斯的手腕把他反压在床上，任凭被子顺着床边掉落。先前罗伊斯的挑逗留下了后劲，莱万早已按捺不住，甚至后悔为何不在罗伊斯吞下精液的那一刻就动手。硕大的阴茎瞬间填满整个内壁，罗伊斯惊恐地翻了个白眼，指甲用力划破床单试图转移交合带来的痛苦。安娜的照片静静躺在床头柜的一角，莱万在不经意间再次瞥到那张笑容活泼的脸，身下的动作变得更加猛烈，阴茎仿佛被分泌出的肠液黏住，在内壁最深处的薄膜上来回顶弄，发出淫靡的水声，在安静的空气中显得格外刺耳。罗伊斯也不再顾及形象，大胆地撑开双腿对莱万露出最淫荡最放纵的一面，身后的攻击频繁地刺激他的敏感点，逼得他吐出一阵又一阵的断断续续的呻吟。僵硬不堪的分身直挺挺地立在腹部下方，几滴白色的液体顺着柱身流下，落入黑色的毛发中。原来七情六欲真的能够吞噬灵魂，他甘愿与莱万沉浸在无休止的肉欲中，怀着对斯嘉丽犯下的罪恶离去。  
莱万无法控制自己，甚至，他对自己目前的所作所为毫不知情。他爱罗伊斯，爱得异常火热。他是因为不能光明正大地拥有罗伊斯而怨恨安娜？还是因为对安娜充满愧怍转而报复罗伊斯？他不知道答案，也不愿意去摸索答案。想到这里他猛地抓住罗伊斯的肩膀，两人因重心不稳摔在了床下的被子上。他从背后贴紧罗伊斯，继续在对方的身体中抽插，一只手停在对方的分身底端，手指从浓密的毛发间穿过。  
不知多久，莱万才将体内的精华射出，罗伊斯也跟随着他的节奏一起释放。狂风拍打着旅店的窗户，一场冻雨袭来，冰冷的空气渗入房间，莱万小心翼翼地抱住罗伊斯，再用被子将两人的身体裹紧。  
“你赶不上十点钟的火车了。”  
“其实我今天来还想告诉你另外一件事。公司安排我调职，下个星期我会搬到你所在的城市。”


End file.
